Profesor
by BishiPowa
Summary: Severus sabía que iba a odiar cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo de aquel nuevo curso. One-shot.


**Advertencias:** Maltrato infantil. Oneshot. No hay parejas.

**_((_**

**_Profesor_**

**_((_**

Severus sabía que iba a odiar cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo de aquel nuevo curso. Por primera vez, después de estar diez años desaparecido, el "salvador" del mundo mágico cruzaría las puertas de Hogwarts para pavonearse frente al resto de alumnos y profesores.

Todo el mundo estaba emocionado por la noticia. Los docentes no paraban de hablar sobre aquel tema, y Severus veía como su paciencia desaparecía poco a poco. Hagrid había ido aquel mismo día a ayudar al chico con sus compras, y Minerva no paraba de repetir la envidia que le profesaba al semigigante, ya que ella quería haber tenido tal honor.

Severus no había intentado ocultar el rostro más agrio que pudo poner al escucharla decir aquello.

Sus compañeros parecían estar predispuestos a malcriar a Potter, más de lo que ya debía de estar. Seguramente le alabarían y le regalarían puntos a la más mínima oportunidad. Severus se prometió a si mismo que no caería tan bajo. Haría todo lo posible para que aquel niño recordase que no todo el mundo iba a pasar por el aro. Él no era ningún rey, y Snape no estaba allí para recibir sus órdenes ni para complacerle.

Severus le haría la vida imposible.

**_((_**

Cuando se dirigía hacia las mazmorras se encontró en las escaleras con Hagrid. Acababa de terminar de hablar con Dumbledore, y se le veía bastante risueño.

- ¡Ah! ¡Profesor Snape! – le saludó efusivamente – Veo que sigue despierto.

- Por poco tiempo. – dijo secamente el profesor de pociones. Como el semigigante se había parado en mitad de la escalera con intención de charlar, Snape no quiso ser grosero e intentó empezar una breve conversación, por mucho que le desagradase la idea. - ¿Qué tal te fue con… Potter? – preguntó sin mucho interés.

- ¡Estupendamente! – exclamó Hagrid con una sonrisa que estrechó aun más sus pequeños ojos negros – El pequeño Harry se ha portado muy bien, y ha estado bastante entusiasmado todo el tiempo, a pesar de que parecía temeroso de hacer preguntas. ¡Imagínate! El pobre no sabía nada del mundo mágico hasta que se lo dije yo. ¡Ni si quiera sabía que era un mago! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

- No… - contestó monótonamente Severus, sin creerle ni un pelo – La verdad es que no puedo imaginármelo.

- Pues sí. Esos malditos Dursleys… ¡Harry ni siquiera sabía cómo habían muerto sus padres!

- ¿Oh…? Curioso… - dijo distraídamente Snape, nada interesado en seguir hablando de Potter y en las mentiras que le habría contado al semigigante.

- ¡Y el trabajo que me ha costado encontrarles! – continuó exclamando Hagrid – Se habían marchado de Privet Drive a una casita en un peñasco en mitad del mar. Qué raros son los muggles. – Hagrid rebusco en uno de sus mil bolsillos y sacó una carta semi arrugada. – La dirección era muy curiosa, y he tenido que dar muchas vueltas hasta que por fin le encontré.

- Sí, lo sé. Las cartas escritas con la pluma encantada de Minerva suele hacer eso. – dijo simplemente Snape, recordando aquel utensilio mágico. Al menos, aquella pluma les evitaba tener que escribir las cartas a mano.

- No sé si quedarme con la carta de recuerdo… por si algún día el pequeño Harry quiere leerla de nuevo.

- No seas absurdo, Hagrid. – le dijo Severus en un tono exasperado – Deshazte de esa carta, ya no vale nada.

Hagrid no le contestó, sino que se quedó mirando la carta con un aire nostálgico. Severus, quien ya estaba harto de que todo el cuerpo estudiantil estuviese tan obsesionado con el malcriado de Potter, le arrebató la carta bruscamente.

- Te haré el favor de tirar esta carta. – le dijo seriamente, sin dejar al semigigante emitir algún ruido de protesta – Y ahora, con tu permiso, me retiraré a mis aposentos a descansar. Buenas noches, Hagrid.

Severus dejó al semigigante allí en las escaleras, mientras el recorría los silenciosos pasillos con su túnica negra ondeando. ¿Por qué estaban todos tan encariñados con Potter? ¿Sería por pena? ¿Por no tener padres? Por favor… El crío debía de haber sido criado como si fuera un príncipe. ¡Ni siquiera se había dignado en saber algo de sus padres! ¡Menudo desagradecido!

Estaba deseando de tenerlo delante en su primera clase de pociones y humillarle públicamente.

Miró fugazmente la carta que tenía apretada en su puño. Podía distinguir la perfecta caligrafía con tinta verde esmeralda: «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar».

- … ¿El suelo de la Cabaña? – murmuró, un poco confuso.

**_((_**

El 1 de Septiembre permaneció sentado en la mesa de los profesores, mientras veía a los alumnos llenar el gran comedor con sus absurdas charlas y sus ridículas sonrisas. Severus detestaba el ruido, y no dudaba de que con la llegada de Potter fuera aún peor. Seguramente el crío haría algún numerito para llamar la atención, como hubiera hecho su padre. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras esperaba, sin mucho ánimo, a que entrasen los de primer año para ser sorteados.

Cuando llegaron, a primera vista no fue capaz de distinguir a Potter. Se esforzó por no parecer interesado mientras miraba uno por uno a los nuevos alumnos, pero no lograba distinguir cuál de ellos sería el "_Salvador_ del mundo mágico". Minerva fue llamándolos en orden alfabético, y no fue hasta que escuchó el nombre cuando pudo verle por primera vez.

Era el niño de once años más bajo, esmirriado y pálido que había visto nunca. Parecía muy poca cosa bajo aquella túnica negra, y miraba temeroso hacia todas partes. No era precisamente lo que se esperaba Severus, y si no fuera por aquel descuidado nido para pájaros que tenía el chico por pelo que indicaba que era un Potter, no lo había relacionado con el hijo de Lily y James.

_"Seguramente está intentando dar pena"_ pensó Snape, arrugando la nariz. El chico debía de estar fingiendo estar asustado para ganarse el favor de sus compañeras de trabajo. Pero Snape no iba a dejarse engañar. Potter mostraría su arrogancia en su primera clase, estaba seguro de ello.

Miró con desagrado como el chico rehuía del contacto físico con sus nuevos compañeros gryffindors, como si no quisiera mezclarse con la plebe.

Cada vez odiaba más al crío.

**_((_**

Su primera clase con Potter fue como se lo había imaginado. Más o menos.

El chico tuvo la osadía de contestarle maleducadamente cuando mostró lo estúpido que era en realidad. No sabía nada sobre pociones, y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. ¡Habrase visto niño más malcriado!

Por lo menos no habló en ningún momento durante el tiempo que duró la clase, y tuvo la decencia de mantener la cabeza gacha. Seguramente estaba fingiendo estar arrepentido, o quizás quería una excusa para dormirse en su clase.

**_((_**

Cuando se sentó junto a Minerva a la mañana siguiente, no la encontró tan contenta como lo estaba el día anterior. No se molestó en preguntarle qué le pasaba y decidió centrarse en su desayuno.

Cuando Pomona Sprout se sentó junto a Minerva, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor dejó escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Minerva? – preguntó de inmediato la profesora de Herbología, y distraídamente Snape escuchó la conversación. Simplemente por distraerse, nada más. Él no estaba preocupado por su compañera ni mucho menos.

- Verás... Se trata del Sr. Potter.

Severus rodó los ojos. _"Cómo no"_ pensó.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Se ha metido en algún lío? – preguntó Pomona.

- No, no es eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- Es… no sé cómo explicarlo. – murmuró Minerva – Es demasiado callado, muy distinto a como lo era el joven James. Además, en su primera clase no logró transfigurar ni una pizca la cerilla en alfiler, ya sabes, la prueba que siempre pongo el primer día de clase.

- Pero es normal, Minerva. A muchos alumnos les pasa en los primeros días de curso. No puedes esperar a que lo hagan bien a la primera.

- … Quizás tengas razón. No puedo esperar de él a que sea tan bueno en mi asignatura como lo era su padre. Pero al menos, debería de esforzarse un poquito más. Era evidente que no estaba siguiendo los pasos que les había explicado, simplemente movía débilmente su varita arriba y abajo.

- ¿Y no le dijiste nada? – preguntó la profesora de Herbología, apartándose unas tostadas.

- Claro que sí, le pregunté si tenía alguna duda con el ejercicio. Pero simplemente miró hacia abajo y dijo que no.

- Creo que es evidente lo que pasa. – interrumpió Snape, cada vez más y más irritado por lo que estaba oyendo. – Potter debe creer que está por encima de tus clases, y pensará que no necesitará mover un dedo para pasar de curso.

- No creo que sea eso, Severus. – le contestó Minerva con cierto tono molesto.

- Que su cara de niño bueno no te engañe. Potter debe de estar acostumbrado a no dar un palo al agua. Deja que siga vagueando, ya se esforzará más cuando vea que suspende.

La conversación terminó ahí. Minerva decidió no comentar nada más acerca de Potter, y Snape agradeció no tener que seguir escuchando más cosas acerca del crío.

**_((_**

- Severus, ¿tienes un momento?

Pompfrey le había interceptado cuando pasaba frente a la enfermería, y Snape no pudo negarse a acompañar a la medibruja, sobre todo cuando hablaba en ese tono de voz.

Poppy le llevó hasta el despacho que tenía al fondo de la enfermería, y cerró la puerta.

- Severus, se que estas ocupado con tus clases y tus alumnos, pero quería tu experta opinión. – comenzó diciendo la enfermera, indicándole a Snape que se sentase.

El profesor de pociones tomo asiento en un mullido sillón frente al escritorio de la mujer, mientras ésta se dedicaba a preparar un té con unos movimientos de su varita.

- Deduzco que el tema de esta conversación está relacionado con un alumno…

- Efectivamente. – contestó ella, ofreciéndole la bebida y sentándose tras su escritorio con una taza humeante en sus manos.

- Un alumno del que sospechas que viene de un entorno familiar desfavorable.

- Eso aún no lo sé, por eso quiero que me des tu opinión.

Severus bebió tranquilamente de su taza, tomándose su tiempo.

- ¿Pertenece a mi casa?

- No…

- ¿Soy el primero al que acudes?

- Siempre eres el primero. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes identificar estos casos.

- … ¿De qué alumno se trata?

Pompfrey se mantuvo callada durante un tiempo, mirándole fijamente. Dejó silenciosamente su taza en la mesa, sin apartar la vista de él en ningún momento.

- Harry Potter.

**_((_**

Snape no podía creérselo.

¿Potter, maltratado? ¡Ni en un millón de años! El crío debía de tener una vida llena de lujos, con muchos admiradores, y desde luego consentido en todos los aspectos. Severus no se iba a molestar en investigar al niño-que-vivió, él tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer como para ahora tener que ver en primera persona la maravillosa vida del hijo de su enemigo.

Estaba tan furioso por tener que escuchar a todo el mundo hablar sobre Potter, que no se fijó hacia dónde se dirigía hasta que chocó con algo. Debía de tratarse de un alumno, y como Severus iba tan rápido lo había derribado bruscamente contra el suelo.

Algo ofuscado por su pequeño desliz al no prestar atención por donde iba, hizo el amago de ayudar al alumno a levantarse. Pero cuando vio de quién se trataba, se quedó inmóvil en el sitio.

Era Potter.

El joven y esmirriado gryffindor se sentó con dificultad en el suelo, con su delgado rostro enmarcando una tenue mueca de dolor. ¿Tan fuerte había sido la caída?

Snape lo dudaba. Arrugó su nariz ante los intentos del chico por dar pena. Seguramente Potter estaría preparando unos insultos para lanzarle a su profesor, o le amenazaría con decírselo al director. Quién sabe.

Potter se colocó sus horrendas gafas correctamente, y lanzó una fugaz mirada a Snape antes de bajar su vista hacia el suelo.

- ¿A qué esperas? – le preguntó impacientemente el profesor de pociones - ¿Piensas quedarte ahí sentado todo el día?

El chico enrojeció débilmente, quizás furioso y a punto de soltar algún improperio por el atrevimiento de su profesor. Sin embargo, Potter no dijo nada. Simplemente se puso en pié con mucho cuidado, manteniendo su cabeza agachada.

- L-lo siento… - murmuró el gryffindor, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí semi corriendo, semi cojeando.

- ¡Potter! – le llamó Snape, complacido por ver como el gryffindor daba un respingo e inclinaba su cabeza en su dirección, deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo y sin dignarse todavía a mirarle a la cara. Severus, deseoso por hacerle rabiar y aprovechando la oportunidad de que lo tenía delante, le lanzó un hiriente comentario – Me he enterado de que eres bastante inútil en tus clases. Por lo visto la fama no lo es todo, ¿verdad? No me extrañaría nada que te enviasen de nuevo a tu casa esta misma semana. No podemos perder el tiempo enseñando a alumnos mediocres y sin ningún talento para la magia.

Potter no dijo nada. Se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, entes de bajar aún más su cabeza y seguir su camino. Severus le vio desaparecer tras una esquina, con la extraña sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo.

**_((_**

- Hoy Potter no ha asistido a mi clase. – dijo de repente Flitwick, interrumpiendo en el despacho del profesor de pociones.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me molesta con cosas de ese maldito Potter? – gruñó Snape, sin mirar al profesor de encantamientos, mientras ordenaba las pociones que le habían entregado sus alumnos de tercero dentro de una caja de madera.

Filius permaneció en el marco de la puerta con su pequeña estatura rígida y con los ojos normalmente risueños totalmente apagados y preocupados.

- Pomona dice que tampoco se presentó hoy en su clase.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices a Minerva? Ella es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, su trabajo es hacer que sus alumnos cumplan con su horario.

- Ella ya lo sabe. Lleva una hora buscando al Sr. Potter por todo el castillo, y yo también… estamos preocupados.

- ¿A, sí? Pues no deberías. Haz de saber que Potter seguramente se esté escondiendo para llamar la atención. Lo lleva en la sangre, después de todo su padre es James Potter.

- … - Filius suspiró, pasándose una mano por su nuca, antes de volver a hablar con voz insegura – Bueno… seguiré buscando. Gracias de todas maneras. Si le ves…

- No te preocupes, me encargaré de descontarle puntos. – le aseguró, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar al Flitwick.

Filius se marchó sin decir nada más.

**_((_**

Por casualidades del destino, fue Snape quien encontró a Potter.

No es que Severus hubiese estado buscándole a propósito, simplemente, dio la casualidad de que se encontraba dando un paseo por todos y cada uno de los recovecos del castillo. No para buscar a Potter, no. Simplemente, por distraerse un rato.

El infeliz estaba escondido en un pequeño trastero donde solían guardar los objetos que usaba su compañera Minerva para sus clases de transfiguración. Potter estaba sentado en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas, y con su rostro hundido en sus rodillas. Fue por pura suerte que Snape adivinó su silueta, porque el gryffindor apenas se movía, ni siquiera para respirar.

- ¿Te parece divertido, Potter? – siseó Snape, observando con satisfacción como su alumno se encogía en su sitio del miedo.

Pero aun así, no se dignó a mirarle a la cara. Molesto por aquella actitud, Severus entró en el trastero y se colocó frente la patética figura del gryffindor.

- Ya ha llamado suficiente la atención por un día, ¿no le parece? – gruñó intimidantemente el profesor, agachándose y cogiendo al gryffindor por un alarmante delgado brazo.

Lo levantó sin problemas a la fuerza del suelo, regocijándose del terror que desprendía Potter. Estaba pálido, temblaba, y con su brazo libre se cubrió el rostro.

- No seas tan dramático, Potter. – dijo Snape, rodando los ojos y tirando del alumno.

Lo sacó del trastero y lo arrastró hasta su despacho. En ningún momento Potter dijo algo.

**_((_**

Dejó a Potter de pié, en mitad de sus modestos aposentos. La habitación estaba helada, pero no se preocupó por encender la chimenea. Cruzó sus brazos mientras miraba fijamente al gryffindor. Éste estaba más pálido que antes, seguía temblando, y mantenía sus ojos fijos en la alfombra del suelo.

- Debes pensar que Hogwarts no está a la altura del gran Harry Potter, ¿no es así? – dijo fríamente Snape, arrastrando sus palabras. Como el gryffindor no contestaba, siguió hablando – Espero que reciba un castigo ejemplar por haberse saltado sus clases. Quién sabe, con un poco de suerte le envíen de vuelta a su casa, y nos libere a todos de su molesta presencia.

Los hombros de Potter se tensaron, pero siguió sin decir nada.

- Desearía ser yo el encargado de darle su castigo, y créame, no me conformaría con simplemente enviarle de vuelta a su hogar. - le aseguró – Pero supongo que tendré que concederle ese placer a su jefa de la casa, la profesora McGonnagal.

Severus empezó a dar vueltas lentamente alrededor del gryffindor, con intenciones de incomodarle más todavía. Disfrutaba mucho haciendo temblar a sus alumnos, sobre todo a los que necesitaban ser disciplinados seriamente, como Potter.

- Lo siento mucho por quienes tengan que soportarle en su hogar. Creo que eran sus tíos, ¿no? Van a tener que recibir a su desagradecido sobrino antes de tiempo, porque el gran Harry Potter no cree que necesite asistir a clases. Pero supongo que no recibirá ningún tipo de castigo en su casa, ¿no es así…? No, por supuesto que no…

El labio inferior del gryffindor tembló momentáneamente, antes de que éste se lo mordiese.

- …Solo hay que verte. No muestras ningún tipo de respeto por tus profesores. ¿Sabes que es muy maleducado no mirar a alguien a la cara cuando te hablan? ¡Mírame! – le ordenó con exasperación.

Muy lentamente, Potter alzó su vista a que se encontró con los penetrantes ojos negros de su profesor de pociones.

- ¿Por qué decidiste esconderte en el trastero? ¡Contesta!

- … L-lo siento… - susurró, antes de bajar de nuevo su vista.

- ¿Que lo sientes? ¡Eso no es una respuesta!

Potter se encogió en el sitio, pero por muy asustado que estaba, no contestó.

Furioso por seguir siendo ignorado, Snape se acercó al gryffindor con dos rápidos pasos para colocarse justo en frente. Estaba a punto de volverle a preguntar que hacía en el trastero cuando el chico hizo algo que lo desconcertó.

Sin moverse de su lugar, Potter se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si estuviese a punto de recibir un golpe. Severus se quedó totalmente inmóvil, olvidándose de que tenía que estar furioso y que debía de seguir sermoneando al chico. Recorrió con su mirada a su aterrado alumno, su delgado rostro, su agitada respiración.

De pronto el gryffindor empezó a hablar con una voz temblorosa.

- P-por favor… no me envíe allí… q-quiero quedarme… - suplicó.

- … ¿Por qué? – preguntó Snape muy serio.

- Porque… m-me gusta estar aquí… - murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz, tanto que a Severus le costó trabajo oírle.

- No, pregunto que por qué no quiere volver a casa de sus parientes. – aclaró, alejándose un paso de él.

Pero aunque empleó el tono más amable para formularle aquella pregunta, Potter no le contestó. Se quedó allí de pié, blanco como la tiza y sin dejar de temblar.

Así fue como se lo encontró McGonnagal cuando entró a su despacho, y siguió sin decir nada cuando ella se lo llevó a la enfermería.

**_((_**

Era sábado, y no tenía ninguna clase que impartir hasta la semana siguiente. Miró hacia su armario, el cual tenía las puertas en par en par y dejando ver toda su ropa. La cama también estaba llena de túnicas, y la silla de su escritorio se encontraba abarrotada de camisas. Finalmente optó por ponerse unos discretos pantalones negros con chaqueta a juego, unos zapatos del mismo color, y una camisa blanca debajo. Se planteó ponerse una corbata, pero no sabía hacer el nudo de ésta.

Cogió su varita de la túnica que había estado utilizando, y la metió en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Todavía no era capaz de creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa en la soledad de su cuarto, mientras se miraba en el espejo para tratar de hacerse una coleta alta con su pelo.

Salió de sus aposentos, los cerró a cal y canto con un hechizo y se encaminó hasta la salida del castillo. Cuando llegó hasta las grandes puertas de madera se encontró con Pomona. Ella miraba hacia la salida, parecía dudar en algo y no se atrevía a cruzar el umbral. Pero en cuanto le oyó llegar, se giró y le saludó con la mano.

- Buenos días, Severus. – dijo ella educadamente, alisándose un poco su vestido marrón.

Snape le devolvió el saludo sin mucho ánimo, mientras la contemplaba meticulosamente. Era la primera vez que veía a la profesora vestida de aquella manera tan peculiar, y se le hizo raro.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte, Pomona? – quiso saber él.

- Pues verás… Quería darme hoy un paseo por algún barrio muggle. Ya sabe, para despejar la cabeza de tanto alumno.

- Entiendo…

- Justo ahora pensaba irme. – comentó la mujer.

- ¿Oh? Bueno, pues no te entretengo más. Que tengas un buen día

- Lo mismo digo.

Se despidieron escuetamente y Snape se adelantó para salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cuando llegó a un lugar seguro para aparecerse, se marchó de allí sin dejar ni rastro.

**_((_**

Era justo tal y como se pensaba que sería. Todas las casas de los muggles eran iguales, cada puerta, cada ventana y cada brizna de hierba. Anduvo lentamente por la acera, buscando números grandes en las puertas de las viviendas. Era lo único que las distinguía unas de otras.

- _Meow_…

Snape se paró en seco. Miró abajo, hacia sus piernas, y se encontró con un gato atigrado que le miraba con unos ojos enmarcados. El gato se acercó un poco más a él y colocó una de sus peludas patas en su zapato.

- _Meow…_

- No quiero oírte decir nada en el castillo sobre esto, ¿queda claro? – le dijo Severus al gato.

Como si no hubiese ocurrido nada más, ambos comenzaron a andar uno al lado del otro.

- Es increíble… - decía el profesor de pociones. – Si lo llego a saber, ni me molesto en venir aquí.

- _Meow_. – maulló el gato.

- Tampoco sé ni que hago aquí. Debería de estar en Hogwarts, corrigiendo exámenes. O preparando alguna poción. Y sin embargo mírame… Preocupándome por el hijo de mi peor enemigo.

- _Meow_. – protestó el gato.

**_¡BAM!_**

De pronto, y sin ningún aviso, una papelera de hojalata por la que estaban a punto de pasar hizo un fuerte ruido. El gato pegó un gran brinco y se encaramó con sus uñas a la pierna de Snape, haciendo que éste a su vez pegase un grito.

- ¡Socorro! ¡Sáquenme me aquí! – se escuchó una voz que sonaba a lata, proveniente de la papelera.

Snape se arrancó al gato de la pierna, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante, antes de abrir el barril de hojalata. Allí dentro, y para el asombro de Severus, había una persona. Se trataba de su compañero docente, Filius Flitwick.

Con un poco de trabajo fue capaz de desatascarlo del lugar, y le ayudó con un hechizo a limpiar su ropa de basura y del fuerte olor que desprendía.

- Gracias a Merlín que has pasado por aquí. Me había quedado atrapado y no sabía cómo salir. – se lamentaba el profesor de encantamientos.

- … ¿Qué hacías ahí metido? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué haces exactamente en este barrio muggle, Filius?

- Uh… ¿no es aquí? – dijo el pequeño profesor, sacando un arrugado papel de su bolsillo, y colocándose sus gafas correctamente para leer la nota.

- Déjame ver. – dijo de pronto Snape, quitándole el papel y leyéndolo él.

«Privet Drive, nº 4».

- Imposible… - murmuró Severus, llevándose una mano a la cara.

- Estaba preocupado por el joven Potter. – se explicó Filius – Por eso le pedí a Albus que me diera la dirección de este lugar. Solo por si acaso. – el pequeño hombre se guardó las gafas en la solapa de su chaqueta color fucsia. – Severus, ¿cómo es que está usted aquí?

- Meooow. – dijo el gato.

- ¿Minerva? – exclamó sorprendido Flitwick, mirando al gato que se le acercaba - ¿Tú también?

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? – dijo una voz alarmada tras ellos.

Los dos hombres y, por lo visto, gata, se giraron para ver a Pomona Sprout acercarse a ellos. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, y en la mano tenía agarrado un papel. Uno muy parecido al que le había quitado a Flitwick.

Severus arrugó la nota, lanzó un improperio en voz baja y se llevó la otra mano sobre sus ojos para no tener que ver a nadie.

**_((_**

Cuando todo se aclaró entre los cuatro profesores, decidieron ir juntos hasta la casa de Harry Potter. No era muy distintas a las que había en el resto del vecindario, pero había algo en aquella casa que le ponía a Snape los vellos de punta. Tomando una decisión, se adelantó a sus compañeros y llegó primero hasta la puerta. Llamó una vez al timbre y tres veces con su puño en la puerta, antes de bajar la mano y esperar.

Como no recibió respuesta, volvió a repetir la acción.

Se sintió extremadamente incómodo y observado. Tenía detrás de él a un enano vestido de rosa y a una mujer con un gato en brazos, por el amor de Merlín. Se giró disimuladamente para comprobar si le veía alguien, pero por las calles no pasaba nadie, ni siquiera un coche. Sacó la varita de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta con un silencioso hechizo. Ya que estaban allí, no se iban a ir con las manos vacías. Entraron los cuatro sin hacer ningún comentario, y cuando la puerta se cerró, McGonnagal recuperó su forma humana.

- Busquemos por la casa, a ver qué encontramos. – dijo Snape.

Cada uno se dirigió a un lugar. Sprout se fue al jardín trasero, accediendo a través de la cocina, mientras que Minerva y Filius subían las escaleras. Severus de dedicó a investigar el salón, sin observar nada interesante.

La casa era extremadamente aburrida, llena de fotos de un niño seboso, un hombre que parecía una morsa y una mujer con cuello de jirafa: Petunia. No vio ninguna foto de su alumno ni de ningún miembro de los Potter. En la casa no había una mota de polvo, y todos los muebles estaban recubiertos por paños de ganchillo.

Cruzó el pasillo de la entrada, pasando por las escaleras y una puerta que seguramente daba a una alacena, y fue directo a la cocina. Allí seguía sin haber nada interesante, pero sí que había algo curioso. La mesa de la cocina que seguramente usaba la familia para comer solo tenía tres sillas. En la cocina no había ningún asiento más, pero era raro. La familia estaba formada por cuatro miembros. ¿Será que, como Potter estaría la mayor parte del año fuera, la habían quitado de la cocina?

Pomona entró a la casa, seguramente tras echarle un vistazo al jardín. Ella negaba con la cabeza en su dirección comunicándole que no había encontrado nada interesante.

Salieron de la cocina y subieron las escaleras. Había varias puertas, pero Minerva y Filius estaban dentro del mismo dormitorio que poseía una puerta llena de cerrojos. Snape y Pomona entraron sin decir nada.

La habitación era muy distinta al resto de la casa. Solo tenía un armario sin puertas ni cajones, una cama con un colchón desnudo y con un par de muelles salidos, una ventana sin cortinas y una de las mesas más pequeñas y más simples que jamás había visto Severus. El cuarto no tenía ningún otro adorno.

- Seguramente será una habitación que no usen, ¿no? – murmuraba Flitwick.

- ¿Qué hay en las otras habitaciones? – preguntó Snape.

- Una habitación de matrimonio, otro dormitorio lleno de juguetes y que seguramente sea de un niño, y un cuarto que parece ser de invitados que huele a perro y a cerrado.

- Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

- … No lo sé. – contestó Minerva, observando aquel cuarto detenidamente.

Snape entró del todo en la habitación de los cerrojos y se puso a investigar. En la mesa no había nada, debajo de la cama tampoco, y el armario estaba vacío.

- Aquí no hay absolutamente nada… - comentó él a pesar de que era obvio.

Sacó su varita y movió de sitio el armario con un hechizo. Detrás no había nada. Se sintió agobiado en aquel pequeño lugar, y no encontraba ninguna pista de que alguien durmiera allí dentro. Apuntó hacia la mesa y también la movió, obteniendo los mismos resultados: una pared desnuda.

Por último movió la cama de sitio. Observó con atención las paredes y el suelo. Y por fin, justo allí, algo que desentonaba con el resto de tablas del suelo: había una ligeramente más abultada que las demás. Siguiendo su intuición, Snape se arrodilló en frente de ésta e intentó quitarla del suelo con las manos.

Debajo había un pequeño hueco con un par de objetos. Había tres lápices rotos de colores, unas hojas de calendario arrancadas de aquel mismo año, un par de figuritas en miniatura que seguramente eran juguetes muggles y una linterna color negra y vieja.

Snape cogió las hojas del calendario y vio muchos números marcaros con cruces. Los números dejaron de ser tachados en la hoja que ponía Septiembre, en la cual el día 1 estaba rodeado por un círculo rojo varias veces.

Con mucho cuidado, volvió a meter las cosas en aquel hueco menos las hojas de calendario, colocó la tabla y puso los muebles en su sitio.

- Creo que este debe de ser el cuarto del señor Potter. – sentenció, rompiendo el prolongado silencio.

- ¿Estás seguro, Severus?

- Completamente… - el profesor de pociones les enseñó las hojas a sus compañeros. – El curso escolar de Hogwarts empieza el 1, pero el de los muggles empieza más tarde.

- Puede ser una coincidencia… - dijo Minerva, intentando negarlo.

- Además, si fuera del señor Potter, ¿por qué escondería esas cosas en el suelo? – murmuró Pomona, habiendo observado todo.

- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber…- siseó Snape.

- Creo que estamos saltando a nuestras propias conclusiones. – volvió a decir Minerva. – Mirad esta habitación… Está claro que aquí no duerme nadie, puede que esas cosas estaban debajo de la tabla por algún otro motivo, quizás se trataba de un juego muggle.

- ¿Y cómo intentarías explicar que los candados que posee la puerta de este cuarto estén por fuera? ¿Es otra tradición muggle? – señaló Snape irritado.

- ¿Quizás para que los niños no entrasen aquí? – preguntó Filius.

De pronto escucharon un ruido proveniente de la planta baja. Alguien había llegado a casa. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio escuchando las voces de abajo mientras se miraban entre ellos con preocupación.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer varias preguntas. – habló seriamente McGonnagal en un susurro.

- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy, querida? – escuchó Snape decir a un nombre.

Oyeron a una mujer resoplar.

- Uf, no lo sé, qué pereza me da cocinar. Me había acostumbrado a que el chico hiciera la comida. – se quejaba ella.

Los cuatro maestros salieron del cuarto silenciosamente y se acercaron a las escaleras para oír mejor.

- Ya bueno, pero al menos no lo veremos hasta dentro de muchos meses.

- Sí, eso es lo mejor de todo. – decía aliviada la mujer.

- ¿Eso significa que puedo recuperar mi segundo cuarto? – se escuchó la voz de un niño. – Es mi cuarto, ¡lo quiero!

- No podemos, Dudley. – dijo el hombre – Ese monstruito necesita un cuarto por si acaso nos visitan más engendros como él.

- ¡Pero quiero mi cuarto! – seguía exigiendo el niño - ¡Es mío! ¡Él ya tenía su propio cuarto bajo las escaleras!

- Ya veremos lo que haremos, mi pequeño. – le aseguró la mujer.

Pomona se había llevado las manos a la boca, mientras que Flitwick se había vuelto pálido. Severus notaba como su sangre hervía de ira, sin saber por qué. No podía estar completamente seguro de que estuviesen hablando de Harry porque nunca habían dicho su nombre, pero tenía la horrible sensación de que efectivamente se referían al joven.

Snape bajó las escaleras con la varita en la mano y sin tratar de no hacer ruido. Los miembros de la casa pegaron un grito nada más verle aparecer.

- ¡Quién es usted! ¡Qué está haciendo en mi casa! – le gritó el hombre, tratando de ocultar a su mujer y a su hijo.

El profesor de pociones les miró con odio. Notó la presencia de sus otros tres compañeros detrás de él, y se regocijó al ver las expresiones de pánico de la familia Dursley.

- Ahora mismo lo sabrá. ¡_Legeremens_! – gritó Snape, apuntando al hombre con la varita.

**_((_**

Era complicado guiarse en una mente tan desordenada, pero por otra parte muy fácil obtener las memorias deseadas ya que el muggle no poseía ningún tipo de defensa contra su hechizo. Severus sabía lo que estaba buscando. Quería todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter, recuerdos que aquel hombre debía tener sobre el muchacho y que podrían explicar todas las cosas raras que había estado observando Snape.

Intentó ver la secuencia de recuerdos en tiempo cronológico para no perderse. Observó ávidamente el momento en el que Harry Potter llegaba a la familia Dursley, como trataban al crío de apenas un año como si fuese contagioso, algo repugnante que no querían ni tocar. Muchas noches el niño lloraba, quizás por hambre, o quizás por la poca atención que recibía, hasta que un día Vernon Dursley se cansó. Cogió a Potter por el brazo de un colchón en el suelo del salón, y le metió en la puerta que había visto Snape bajo las escaleras.

- _¡A ver si aprendes a mantener tu boca cerrada!_ – gritaba el hombre seboso hacia la puerta de la alacena en aquel recuerdo.

Desde aquella memoria, Severus pudo comprobar horrorizado como aquel sitio se convertía en la habitación del joven. Día tras día, noche tras noche, el joven salía de aquel pequeño lugar cuando se lo permitían, y allí era encerrado cuando se cansaban de su silenciosa presencia.

Harry Potter era un niño muy callado. Snape no le escuchaba hablar en casi ningún recuerdo, como tampoco le veía sonreír. En las pocas ocasiones que se atrevía hablar era para pedir algo de comer, o si podía usar el baño.

Snape veía los años pasar a cámara rápida. En los recuerdos iba apareciendo un Harry Potter más mayor, pero en un cuerpo tan pequeño y escuálido que chocaba bruscamente con la imagen de Dudley Dursley.

- _¡Papá! ¡El bicho raro vuelve a mirarme mal!_ – gritaba el niño, señalando acusadoramente a un pálido Potter.

- _¡Chico!_ – gritaba Dursley en un torrente de voz. - _¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!_

Esa escena se repetía una y otra vez, y aunque el lugar y las frases solían cambiar, el final siempre era el mismo; con Harry Potter recibiendo un tortazo en la parte del cuerpo que aquel el hombre adulto alcanzase.

Estaba claro que Vernon Dursley odiaba a Potter, pero no era el único ni mucho menos. Dudley Dursley también era cruel con su propio primo. Animado por su padre, Dudley siempre se ofrecía para disciplinar al joven Potter. Le daba patadas en las piernas, lo empujaba, le tiraba del pelo y le tiraba pellizcos.

Petunia Dursley también participaba en el maltrato de su propio sobrino. Disfrutaba atizándole con algún utensilio de cocina que tuviese a mano, le ponía dietas estrictas de comida y le obligaba a hacer las tareas de la casa como si fuese su sirviente. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Petunia, y según pudo ver Snape claramente en los recuerdos de Vernon, era abusar verbalmente del muchacho.

- _¡Maldito gandul! ¡Eres igualito a los borrachos de tus padres! Deberías de ser más agradecido con lo que tienes, después de los grandes sacrificios que tenemos que hacer para mantenerte. ¡Ojalá te hubieras muerto con ellos en aquel accidente de coche!_

Los años no hacía que la situación en la casa cambiase para mejor, sino para peor.

En algún momento, Potter dejó de esforzarse. Seguía trabajando para ellos, pero ya no trataba de caerle bien a los Dursley. Les ignoraba cuando le hablaban, no se esforzaba en sus tareas, y siempre que podía se fugaba de casa para estar más tiempo lejos de aquel sitio. La convivencia entre Potter y los Dursley era un sueño imposible, y el joven Harry se había dado cuenta a su temprana edad de que allí no era bien recibido.

A Vernon Dursley no le gustó un pelo la actitud que estaba adquiriendo el joven.

- _El chico no ha fregado la casa como le ordené, Vernon querido_. – se lamentaba Petunia, tumbada en la cama y con una revista en sus manos.

- _¿Y qué quieres que haga, Pet?_ – decía el hombre poniéndose el pijama.

- _No sé… algo, cualquier cosa. Solo quiero que logres que vuelva a hacerme caso como lo hacía antes._

- _Descuida cariño, creo que ya sé cómo hacer entrar al chico en razón…_

Fue justo tras ese recuerdo cuando comenzaron las palizas.

Vernon acorralaba a Potter sin necesitar ningún motivo para estar enfadado, y le pegaba de la primera forma que se le ocurriese. Usaba sus puños, le pegaba patadas, empleaba incluso su cinturón.

Los encierros bajo la alacena se convirtieron en costumbre, y en vez de estar horas, el joven podía incluso estar varios días allí metido.

Potter se moría de hambre, siempre estaba lleno de magulladuras y siempre estaba cansado. Cuando empezó a ir a su colegio muggle, alguien tuvo que fijarse en su situación y vino a hablar con los Dursley.

- _Quisiera hablar de su sobrino, Harry Potter._ – decía una mujer joven y arreglada.

- _Oh querida, ya nos temíamos a que esto pasaría algún día…_ - se lamentaba Petunia con un pañuelo en los ojos.

- _¿Perdón…?_ – se disculpó la joven, confusa.

- _Ay Señor… este joven solo nos dará disgustos…_ - volvía a llorar Petunia.

- _¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? _– preguntó Vernon con voz preocupada - _¿Se ha metido en alguna pelea? ¿Ha roto algo del colegio? No se preocupe, nosotros lo pagaremos todo._

- _Creo… creo que me he perdido. _– dijo la mujer.

- _¿Cómo dice?_ – gimoteó Petunia. - _¿No ha venido aquí porque nuestro Harry ha hecho el gamberro?_

- _Eh… bueno… no exactamente. ¿Pero a qué se refiere con gamberro?_

Entre Vernon y Petunia engañaron a aquella mujer para que pensase que Potter era el niño más malo que pudiera existir, hasta el punto en el que nadie más vino para preguntar por la apariencia tan lamentable del muchacho.

Harry Potter siempre estuvo solo. Ningún amigo iba a visitarle a casa de los Dursley, y ningún adulto se interesó por él. Cuando llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, todo cambió de golpe. Su cuarto pasó a ser el dormitorio de arriba, las palizas desaparecieron, y los Dursley tuvieron más cuidado a la hora de tratar con él.

Pero aun así, el daño en aquel joven ya estaba hecho.

**_((_**

Cuando Snape acabó el hechizo, tuvo que ser sujetado por sus compañeros docentes para que no siguiera golpeando a puñetazos a Vernon Dursley.

**_((_**

Severus regresó al castillo cuando ya era de noche. Le dolían los nudillos, pero ni haberle roto la nariz a aquel muggle le había hecho sentirse mejor. La familia Dursley, después de algunos hechizos y maldiciones, habían acabado con todos sus recuerdos acerca de la magia y de Potter borrados. Tanto Snape, como sus otros tres compañeros, se encargarían de buscarle a Harry un lugar mejor donde ir tras su primer curso en Hogwarts.

El profesor de pociones fue directo a la enfermería. Allí ya estaban Minerva McGonnagal, Filius Flitwick y Pomona Sprout, los tres con pociones calmantes en sus manos y sentados alrededor de la cama del joven Harry Potter, que llevaba allí varios días. Snape fue recibido por Pompfrey, quien le obsequió con una poción para él, y se acercó hasta la cama de su alumno.

Potter estaba dormido, con mejor aspecto desde la última vez que le vio.

Severus Snape sabía que iba a ser un año muy largo.

Iba a odiar cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo de aquel nuevo curso…

… Porque estaba dispuesto a malcriar a Potter. Le alabaría y le regalaría puntos a la más mínima oportunidad. Severus se prometió a si mismo que no cometería el error de menospreciar a su alumno. Haría todo lo posible para que aquel niño recordase que no todo el mundo era como los Dursley. Él no era ningún rey, pero Snape estaba allí para recibir sus órdenes y para complacerle.

Severus le educaría y protegería durante toda su vida.

**_((_**

_Fin._


End file.
